


Sunday training

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [20]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Camping, F/M, Flash Fic, Training, fight
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [DB NA].Vegeta e Goku in uno dei loro allenamenti domenicali.





	Sunday training

Sunday training

“Kakaroth, sei vivo? Kakaroth, svegliati! Kakaroth, datti una mossa! Stavolta non ci arriviamo nemmeno ad allenarci!” gridò Vegeta a pieni polmoni. Il viso gli si arrossò e un paio di ciuffi neri gli finirono davanti alla fronte spaziosa. Gli occhi di ossidiana si assottigliarono e brillarono. Il principe dei saiyan ringhiò e raggiunse con un pugno all’addome l’altro saiyan. Goku sgranò gli occhi e saltò all’indietro evitando il colpo che perforò il materasso. Le molle e le assi scricchiolarono e nel materasso si aprì un buco da cui uscirono un paio di piume bianche. Il Son girò su se stesso e atterrò sulla spalliera del letto. Si voltò verso Vegeta, socchiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì.

“Muoviti, dobbiamo …” gli disse il Briefs.

“Oh, sei tu…” biascicò il Son. Sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e ricadde all’indietro. Precipitò sul letto a braccia e gambe aperte

“Ma dimmi tu, se questo idiota si deve fidare così ciecamente di me da non svegliarsi” si lamentò a bassa voce. Sospirò, si piegò e lo afferrò per le spalle scuotendolo.

“Svegliati!” gridò con tutta la sua voce. Goku scattò in piedi sgranando gli occhi. I piedi gli affondarono nel letto e ansimò. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si voltò.

"Muoviti, in questo allenamento ti sconfiggerò" disse.

"La vedremo!" ribatté Goku.

******************

"Dov'è che mi dovevi sconfiggere?" domandò Goku.

Il principe dei saiyan abbassò le sopracciglia e gridò. Tirò un pugno alla spalla pelosa del supersaiyan di quarto livello. Lo colpì con una ginocchiata al fianco. La coda di Goku sbatteva a destra e a sinistra. Lo afferrò per i corti capelli neri e gli sbatté ripetutamente il capo a terra. Vegeta gli tirò un pugno al naso sporcandosi di sangue il guanto violetto. Un ciuffo dei corti capelli neri gli aderì alla fronte spaziosa ricoperta di sudore. Il petto nudo si alzava e abbassava affannoso. Sentì la coda dell’altro stringersi intorno alla sua gamba fino a piegarli la gamba. L’altro utilizzò la punta dello stivaletto viola per colpirlo alla schiena. La coda rabbrividì raggiunta all’inizio e indolenzita si ritirò. Un lembo dei jeans del principe dei saiyan gli si aderì alla gamba. Goku gli morse l’orecchio fino a farlo sanguinare. Vegeta lo afferrò per le spalle e fece leva fino a sentire le ossa scricchiolare. La cintola violetta si slacciò e volò via.  
"E tu hai bisogno di diventare quarto livello per sconfiggermi?" domandò Vegeta. La gola gli bruciava. Ansimò, il viso era madido di sudore. Goku boccheggiò, la testa gli girava e le tempie gli pulsavano.  
"Zitto, anche tu ti sei dovuto trasformare" farfugliò.

 


End file.
